Welcome to parenthood(KagaAka)
by KingCycris
Summary: Well Akashi finds a child in his way home after a meeting with the Gom. The child called him mama. He bumps at Kagmi who accuse him for kidnapping, but the little child cries. Sad that his mom and dad is fighting. The two was shock specially Kagami. Lots of typographic errors.[Inspired by One Big Family by SyctheMeister7 @ ]
1. Chapter 1

thanks for the reviews...and sorry for the typography errors. I've done my best to redo it jeje...

* * *

I want to make an AkaKaga/KagaAka fanfcition, don't know why

[Inspired by One Big Family by SyctheMeister7 ]

Summary: Well Akashi finds a child in his way home after a meeting with the Gom. The child called him mama. He bumps at Kagmi who accuse him for kidnapping, but the little child cries. Sad that his mom and dad is fighting. The two was shock specially Kagami.

.o0o.

It's been a year and half when everything has change, he's a father now. Has a four year old son. He doesn't really oppose to the idea but 1.) His still a high school student nearly graduating, gladly; 2.) His so called son is so troublesome who appears out of nowhere that will be the dead of him 3.) His partner has crazy friends 4.) His partner is sadist. How he survives the whole month is a miracle.

"Daddyyyy" said a voice. Kagami shriek.

"waaaaahhhhh, Tetsuya don't just appear out of nowhere" he said relaxing

"But I'm here for 5 minutes" said kuroko who pouts

Kagami just shake his head and carry kuroko to the kitchen

"Where's mommy, daddy?" ask Kuroko who plays the ball that his dad gave him while Kagami start to cook their dinner

Kagami opens his mouth to answer the question when Akashi appears. He just came from Kyoto. And he has Kagami's apartment's spare key.

Akashi still studies in Rakuzan in Kyoto. He comes every weekend to be with his little family. Sometimes Kuroko will stay with him and Kagami will be staying with them by the weekend.

They settle in the small table. Kuroko in Akashi's lap

"Mommy, Daddy why are not staying together?" ask kuroko and tilt his head

The two red head stops, shock at the question

"I ask uncle Kise but he doesn't know why and I ask uncle Imayoshi and he said that you two are not married and..." Kuroko sob

"Are you not my mommy and daddy?" his sobs become louder

"uhhhhhh, Tetsuya, don't ever listen to that bastard fox, we're your parents," Kagami said frowning

"Taiga, your mouth" Akashi glares at him, for cussing

"Sorry" he mumbles

"Then why uncle Aomine said that you two don't love each other, that...that..." Kuroko cries. Akashi's aura becoming darker, ready to kill the love bird that's poisoning Tetsuya's mind

"...uhhhhh...of...ofcourse..i..i ...lo..Love your mom" Kagami said blushing. Tetsuya stops crying and Akashi just stare.

"Really, then why is my last name different with you and mommy?" ask Kuroko ready to cry again. Kagami frown, too much question for a little kid. He'll sure gonna kill that Ahomine and his fox bastard boyfriend a lesson for putting such questions to tetsuya's mind. He looks at Akashi for help but the guy just sit there silently. He sighs.

"Cause..." Kagami search his small brain for answer when Akashi interrupted

"Cause we're not in legal age, Tetsuya-chan. We're going to marry after graduation and you will be having mine or his last name, do you understand?" Akashi explains smiling at his son.

"really" kuroko smiles, eyes shining brightly

"we...ma..marry?" ask Kagami, and pass out

"Daddy..." Kuroko runs to his father

.o0o.

The sunlight shines down to him, waking him up. He rolled and cuddles to the warmth. He heard a giggle. Wait cuddle, and as long as he knows Tetsuya smell like vanilla but… He slowly opens his eyes and abruptly sat up but the hands wrap around his waist grip him and cuddle to him more. He hears a giggle again.

"Mommy looks so tired" said Kuroko. Kagami sigh and lay down back. Kuroko crawl to his father's chest and nuzzle. He sure will be dead, when Akashi will wake up in such position.

They spend the day, going to the park, meeting the rest of Gom with their boyfriends and playing basketball. They meet the Seirin team with their manager and Momoi when they're heading to the court.

Momoi and Riku, suggested that they will take care for Kuroko so that the two red heads will have fun and can relax.

So the boys have gone to party and the guys have a drinking session. Akashi, don't have the time to party so he stays in the corner. He says that someone must control the idiots when all hell broke.

After a couple of hours, Akashi assists a drunken Kagami home. He stinks of heavy alcohol which irritates him and sometimes their feet get occasionally tangled. Oh did he mention that Kagami is heavy.

Akashi suddenly stops and shiver when he feel a hand, snaking free at his backside, crawling sensually in its way. He pierced the hand, hard. Kagami yelp

Why...hik...do that" Kagami said

"You better behave Taiga" Akashi and continue to walk. As they near Kagami's apartment, Akashi thought of dumping Kagami in the trash can if not for Tetsuya.

As they got home, Akashi dump Kagami in the bed but Kagami grip his wrist and holds him in the waist and flip them over. Before he can push Kagami, his both arms are up in his head. He opens his mouth to protest when Kagami's lips crash into his. He wriggles and tries to kick Kagami, trying to free his hand in the vice tight grip.

He was slowly intoxicated in Kagami's kiss. Did he tell that he can easily get drunk just tasting any liquor? He slowly responded to the kiss, and didn't notice that his not fighting anymore.

Clothes scattered everywhere, moans and groans in the air, bed creaking. Both red heads are drowning in heat, pleasure and lust.

.o0o.

Akashi wakes up with a sore body. He blinks and tries to remember what happens last night when the memory floods him. He stood up abruptly and almost face first to the floor when strong arms catches him.

He pushes Kagami but he insist holding him

"What did you do?" he said glaring, anger in his tone. He tried to push Kagami but with no avail. He feels weak, and for the first time he can't contain his self. Tears start to well up in his eyes. Kagami holds him up saying sorry over and over again.

"I'm really sorry" Kagami whispers. Akashi put both hands around Kagami's neck and burying his face at his shoulder

"I'll kill you for this" he said and a sob escape his mouth.

He feels vulnerable and weak. He doesn't want what happens last night. He feel like molested even if he gave in. he believe that you must give that to someone you love and not to someone who plays or pretend to be one. But his Seijurro Akashi, this will not be his lost.

Kagami mumble another sorry.

"Bathroom" he said in authoritative voice.

"Huh?" Kagami's oblivious respond.

"Need to take a shower idiot" Akashi answers.

"Oh" Kagami's respond, carrying Akashi bridal style.

"What are you doing let me down?" said Akashi glaring at him but tighten his arms around Kagami's neck

"You can't walk remember" said Kagami sarcastically.

At the bathroom, Kagami start to run the water.

He put down Akashi and helps him to stand up. He opens the shower and removes the towel that covers him up and joins Akashi in the shower because he seems to can't move a limb. He gets the soap to clean Akashi but gulp in the process when he sees Akashi's body. Akashi was covered up with lots of bite marks.

Akashi looks away, covering his blush. Kagami blush and thought

 _'Fuck his so cute'_

He starts to run the soap in Akashi's arms. Hands touching the skin

"I..i... ca..can... do... it myself" stutter Akashi. Blushing and biting his lower lip.

"You...you ca...can't...ba..barely moves a muscle" counters Kagami.

"Pervert" Akashi said and a moan escape his mouth when Kagami's hand touch his nipples. His face, red as tomato.

"Take responsibility" he said lowly.

"Huh...oh...i...uuuhhh..i...I'm..willing to marry you then?" Kagami answers

"Is that a question?" glares Akashi, giving a killing intent aura

Kagami shriek

"of course I'm going to marry you… for Tetsuya" he said and turns away, he look at Akashi and hurt can be seen in his eyes but in a blink it was replace with hatred.

"Just finish washing me up" he said and turns away his head. Annoyed, Irritated but moans escape his mouth when Kagami's hand brushes to his abdomen. He bites his lower lip. Arousal rising up in the mere touch. Kagami stop what his doing and look at Akashi for permission to soap him down.

Akashi nods and brought his arm to bite his lips to block the moan. Kagami's hand run to his testicles and to his semi hardened cock and to his inner thighs. Kagami on the other hand barely controls his desire to just pounce in the smaller one.

Akashi let out a pleasurable moan when Kagami's hand brushes his entrance.

"Sorry, need to clean you there" he said, Taking a deep breath. Akashi leans to him

"Just fuck me right now." Akashi said in a hoarse voice. Can't control the desire that building up. Kagami willingly obliges. He pushes up Akashi in the wall, putting his legs to his waist and kissing him eagerly.

After the sex, they take another shower and settles in the kitchen silently eating.

Afterwards Kuroko came running towards them when Momoi bring him home. Momoi look at them weirdly and guess that their's something happen to them. He winks at them both before going.

Kuroko too, stares at his parents. Noticing the different atmosphere between the two

"Did you two fight again?" ask Kuroko hesitantly and saddened at the thought.

"no, we're not" Akashi smiles down to him

"Oh" and he beams. They continue the day not talking about what happen and just enjoy each other company and their child

"Mommy is that a kiss mark?" Kuruko innocently ask when they are sitting in the couch watching tv.

"whe...where did you learn such thing" ask Kagami stuttering while Akashi just blush and promises a painful death to whom who teaches his son such thing

"Well Takao-kun, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun said it's a sign of love" said Kuroko happily that his parents are not fighting but loving each other.

"themmm" shout Kagami

Owari

Me: feels like I make a vulnerable and so impossible to be Akashi, Akashi

Akashi: glad you know that jap-jap*playing with his scissors*

Me: waaaaaaahhhhhh*runs away*

Kagami: guys please review and remember no flames; jap-jap is only a beginner but great

Me: of course I'm awesome

Akashi: *have six scissors in hand and throws it to jap-jap and Kagami*

Kuroko: jap-jap- kun will be doing more fanfic in the future including the part two of baby love, some crossovers and some Kagakuro.

Me: bye for now

* * *

thank you and please r&r


	2. Author's Notre

**I'm going to continue this after i finish my finder series fanfiction and if my brain will cooperate**


End file.
